The present invention pertains to a portable treestand for hunting or the like and, in particular, to a treestand in which the main supporting platform is constructed of a one-piece lightweight metal construction.
Portable treestands for hunting, which are demountably attachable to the truck of a tree to provide an improved vantage point, have been used for many years. Such treestands are available in an extremely wide variety of types, providing a myriad of sizes, shapes, materials of construction, mounting mechanisms and other features. Key among the important features to be considered by a hunter in choosing a treestand are safety, weight, simplicity of construction and use, and camouflage or capability of masking the construction from hunted game. The considerations of safety and weight are often conflicting because adequate strength frequently requires the use of heavier and stronger structural members. Lightweight structural materials are, therefore, used almost exclusively in the construction of treestands. To balance the considerations of strength, weight and cost, structural aluminum has been the material of choice. As a result, the majority of treestands on the market today utilize some type of tubular aluminum supporting structure for the main supporting platform of the treestand. The tubular aluminum supporting structure may include cross members which are closely enough spaced to provide the platform on which the hunter may stand directly. More often, however, the structural aluminum framework generally defines the outer perimeter of the platform and includes a few intermediate cross members. The supporting framework is covered with a thin rigid layer of floor material of any of several types, including sheets of wood or plastic and expanded metal grids.
In each of the prior art treestand platforms broadly included in the various types described above, the platform is fabricated from a plurality of components using a variety of fastening techniques, including welding, rivets, screws and bolts. Even in those treestand platform constructions in which the structural aluminum members are closely spaced so that a separate floor covering is not required, a large amount of welding is required in the fabrication process. Where a floor cover or plate is also required, additional welding or the use of other types of fasteners must be undertaken. The inventor is not aware of any prior art treestand in which the platform does not require a series of tedious, time consuming and expensive fabrication steps.
It is also well known that welds occasionally break and that the welding process itself may have an adverse affect on the strength or structural integrity of the members as a result of high welding heat. The use of mechanical fasteners in the fabrication of a platform creates joints which inherently are not completely rigid and as a result may move and squeak or create other noises. Skilled hunters are extremely sensitive to any equipment that is unnecessarily noisy. Fasteners and fastener joints also present the potential for catching clothing or the like which is both annoying and potentially dangerous. Finally, all prior art fabricated treestand platforms are characterized by some sort of regular geometric pattern in either or both the supporting structure and the floor layer or covering. Skilled hunters are also aware that ordered structural patterns are generally an anomaly in the wild and, when seen by hunted animals, may keep them from approaching or cause them to flee.
Thus, despite the extremely wide variety of treestand platforms disclosed in the prior art and on the market today, all are subject to the same problems and deficiencies in construction, operation and use described above. It would be most desirable, therefore, to have a treestand including a platform which is of simple construction, does not require welded fabrication or the use of fasteners, and yet is strong and light weight. In addition, the platform should be readily adaptable for use in both climbing and non-climbing stand constructions. It would also be desirable to have a treestand platform which does not present a noticeable geometric pattern to approaching game. Finally, a treestand platform which would eliminate the need for the attachment of accessory holders, such as a bow holder, would be most attractive.